


【带卡】重建

by Megusuri_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megusuri_chan/pseuds/Megusuri_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果说他的世界自从十八年前失去带土之后就变成了地狱，如今则仿佛从地狱突然升上了天堂一样幸福。如果在此之上还要再奢求些什么别的东西的话，难道不是太过贪心了吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 【带卡】重建（一）

暴风雨快要到来了，一场名为恋爱的暴风雨。六代目大人的心中有着这样的预感。

会产生这样的预感并不是没有原因的。结束了一天的工作正准备离开办公室的时候，宇智波带土突然出现在了他的面前。

“我有一件重要的事情想要告诉你。”

这样说着，带土一把抓住了卡卡西的手，把他从火影办公室带走了。

被带土抓住手的瞬间，卡卡西的心脏就不受控制地飞快跳动了起来。两人维持着手拉手的姿势在下班高峰时段的拥挤人群中一前一后地穿行。

刚才出现在他的办公室的时候，带土明明使用了神威，为什么现在却宁愿忍受人群的拥挤也要选择步行呢？一边揣测着对方的心意，一边祈求着这样的时间能够尽可能久地持续下去，卡卡西默默地加大了抓住带土的手的力度。

可惜的是，再怎么拥堵的道路也总是有走完的时候。带土将卡卡西带到了村子边缘的一个训练场上，然后就放开了他的手。卡卡西也很快就放松了手指的抓握，可是心中不禁感觉有些失落起来。

“这是我们以前经常使用的训练场。”带土露出了怀念似的笑容。“还记得吗，卡卡西？”

“啊啊，当然记得。”卡卡西回答说。

十多年前，当他和带土还属于同一个四人小队的时候，这个地方就是他们固定的练习场。那时的带土一直是他的手下败将，每次对抗训练结束后结完和解之印都是一副不甘心到快要哭出来的表情，对于卡卡西伸出的想要把他从地上拉起来的手一概采取无视的态度，更不要说主动对卡卡西伸出手了。

“当时练习手里剑投掷的到底是哪棵树呢？”

带土的自言自语将卡卡西从感伤情绪中带回了现实。

“对了，一定是这棵没错！卡卡西，用手里剑投掷出自己的名字的方法，你还没有彻底忘光吧？”

他好歹也是个现任火影，擅自把人看扁也要有个限度好吗？这样想着，卡卡西掏出手里剑，在带土所指的那棵树上掷出了“卡卡西”三个片假名。

“还算过得去吧。”带土端详片刻后评价道。“但是比起我还是差了一点。”

说完，带土也取出手里剑扔向了紧靠在旁边的那棵树上。

“我喜欢你”。带土掷出了这样的四个平假名。

卡卡西突然觉得自己失去了解读文字的能力。

“带土……”

“卡卡西，”带土转过头来直视着他的眼睛，“我喜欢你。”

卡卡西觉得好像有什么东西在他耳边发出了轰的一声巨响。

“带土，我……”

“不，就算你不愿接受我的心意也没有关系。”

带土朝着他的方向走出数步，迅速缩短了两人之间的距离。在如此之近的地方感受着对方的气息，卡卡西觉得心脏快要从胸膛中跳出来了。

“我也是有自知之明的。”带土低声说道。“像我这样的人……”

“我也喜欢你！”卡卡西急促地打断了他。“我从很久很久以前开始就……”

他的话说到一半就戛然而止了。并不是因为这番话与他的真心有任何相悖之处，而是因为带土脸上的神色突然起了变化。

“哈哈，你上当啦，六代目大人！”带土露出了诡计得逞般的笑容。“感谢你为战后重建基金所作出的贡献！”

几乎在同一时刻，鸣人和小樱也从树林中跳了出来，前者的手上还拿着一个薄薄的小册子。

“我们正在参与一个以恶作剧的形式展开的战后重建基金募集活动。只要每出现一个被我们恶作剧成功的人，在这里签上名字作为证明，赞助商就会捐出一定的款项作为战后重建的资金。”小樱神色略有些尴尬地解释道。

“卡卡西老师，”鸣人也是一脸受了惊吓的表情，“你该不会是真的……”

“当然不是。”带土抢先回答道。“你们老师怎么可能上这种弱爆了的当。他只是为了给我们面子才配合一下，顺便给重建基金多争取一份捐款。我说得没错吧卡卡西？”

“被你看出来啦。”卡卡西微笑了一下。

他现在与带土之间的距离还是很近。奇怪的是，一分钟之前还像着了火一样滚烫的他的心脏，此刻却变得像被泡在了冰水里一样冷。

“你们到处做这种拉仇恨的募款活动，不怕会挨揍吗？”在名册上签名的同时，卡卡西这样问道。

“敢揍鸣人的那个人目前并不在村子里。”小樱回答道。“何况我们在面对其他目标的时候从来没有尝试过这么过分的恶作剧，带土提出这个想法的时候我和鸣人还反对过来着。”

“这个活动本身是很有意义的，但是类似的恶作剧绝对不能再对别人做了。如果对象不是你们英明的老师我的话，说不定会酿成无法收拾的严重事态哦。”卡卡西稍微沉下声音说教道。“听明白了吗？”

小樱立即乖巧地点了点头。鸣人嘟囔了一句“明明都是带土”，话没说完就被旁边的小樱强行按下了头。

“很好。”卡卡西满意地说。“现在去把那两棵树上的字迹都消除掉吧。”

“那种程度的事情只要用木遁……”

带土挽起袖子正准备结印，可是卡卡西立即拦住了他。

“你的身体还没有完全恢复，就不要消耗太多查克拉了。”

“你真是个好人。”带土感动地说。

于是卡卡西就将带土打发回家了，自己留下来监督两个学生清理现场。

“为什么不在木桩上练习手里剑呢？”

鸣人小声嘀咕着，一掌拍在树上让手里剑纷纷落地，然后用查克拉填补起了刻在第一棵树上的“卡卡西”的字迹。

“这树上添了这么多的洞，看上去好痛啊。”

“你刚才拍的那一掌看上去更痛好不好。”小樱没好气地说。“不对……树这种东西根本就不会觉得痛的啊我到底在说些什么……”


	2. 【带卡】重建（二）

募款事件的数日之后，带土住进了卡卡西的家。

自从被解除了监禁，带土就在卡卡西指定的区域内选择了一套小公寓租住。只是这套公寓面积虽小，房租可一点都不便宜。卡卡西为了防止带土逃跑而禁止他租住郊区地段的房子，村中心区域的租金又贵得吓死人，带土一直对此颇有怨言。

“现在我每个月的收入交完房租之后几乎不剩下多少了。”带土幽怨地看着卡卡西说道。“这样下去我永远都存不够钱结婚的。”

“你还想着要结婚？”卡卡西有些诧异。“不是我打击你，会愿意跟四战首犯结婚的女性恐怕并不存在。”

“这你就不懂了吧。”带土一脸很懂的样子摇了摇手指。“罪犯身份确实是一个很大的减分点，可是我身上也有很多加分点啊。比方说我长得帅，能打，性格又甜美可爱。要是再加上一笔可观的银行存款，犯罪前科这种劣势并不是不能克服的障碍。”

卡卡西觉得这话好像确实有那么几分道理。更重要的是，如果有了存钱结婚这个奋斗目标，带土今后大概就不会再到外面去搞破坏了吧。这样想着，卡卡西很爽快地答应了带土为了节省租金而搬到自己家来住的请求。

带土是一个典型的自宅警备员，还是懒得出奇的那种。他在家里从来不做饭，从来不打扫卫生，从来不帮忙遛狗，垃圾掉在地上也不会动手捡一下。考虑到他还不用交房租给卡卡西，简直就是只有在噩梦中才会出现的那种极品室友。不过卡卡西目前为止还是情绪稳定的，他原本就没指望让带土帮忙做什么家务。

只有在一件事情上带土表现得相当尽心尽责，那就是照顾“笨卡卡”。

“笨卡卡”是带土带到卡卡西家里来的一盆观叶植物的名字，至于为什么要取这种名字卡卡西至今无法理解。据说是带土从村里的一片被十尾破坏了的林地上移栽到花盆里的，原本被炸得七零八落，费了好一番心血才救了回来。绿油油的叶子有着像兔子耳朵一样的形状，和“ウッキー君”一起摆在卡卡西的床头，看上去十分赏心悦目。

带土每天都会准时为“笨卡卡”浇水施肥，勤快到了让卡卡西不禁担心“笨卡卡”会不会营养过剩的地步。更让人担心的是，带土心情不好的时候就会一脸阴沉地虐待“笨卡卡”的叶子，有一次甚至把它的一整根枝条都扯了下来。所幸带土在大多数时候还是对“笨卡卡”很疼爱的，所以它在这样的摧残之下仍然坚强地保持着又绿又茂盛的健康状态。

一天晚上，什么人走进房间里的响动把卡卡西从睡梦中惊醒了。

因为在意“笨卡卡”的状况，带土时不时地就会进到他的房间里瞄几眼，所以卡卡西一开始并没有太过警觉。可是，当他感觉到带土整个人都压在了他的身上的时候，他不得不睁开了眼睛。

带土低下头在卡卡西的嘴唇上轻轻地吻了一下。

“这样做你会觉得讨厌吗？”带土眨巴着眼睛问。

这个人都在说些什么蠢话呢？卡卡西困惑地想。被自己最心爱的人亲吻这种事情，怎么可能会有人觉得讨厌呢？

可能是见卡卡西不回答，带土再次低下头吻住了他的嘴唇。这次带土把舌头也伸了进来，持续的时间也比上一次要长得多。胸口受到对方体重的压迫，不管鼻子还是嘴巴都完全不是能够呼吸的状态。等到亲吻终于结束之后，卡卡西就像差点溺水一样紧抓着带土背后的衣服大口地喘气。

“真的不会觉得讨厌吗？”带土的呼吸也变得有些急促。“如果觉得讨厌的话就推开我。”

卡卡西基本上没有听清楚带土在说些什么，只是听见了“推开”这个词，以为带土是准备要推开他了，因为不想被推开而更加用力地搂紧了带土的后背。

身体的内部被入侵的感觉实在不能用美好来形容，除了疼痛之外没有给卡卡西留下任何的印象。可是带土在卡卡西的耳边念他的名字的声音仿佛具有着什么魅惑人心的力量，尽管痛得连忍住不发出声音都很勉强了，卡卡西还是在带土的手中释放了出来。

次日醒来的时候，房间里并没有带土的踪影。可是，等卡卡西在床上坐起来发了一会儿呆之后，带土居然端着一杯水走进了房间。这个人向来是什么家务都不干的，端茶倒水这种事情是他自从搬进来住之后做过的最体贴的事情了。

“真的很对不起。”将水杯交给卡卡西之后，带土一脸歉意地说道。“我也知道我不应该做出这种事情。可是村子里的大家都知道我是四战首犯，能够不计前嫌地帮助我解决生理需要的人也就只有卡卡西你了。”

听到解决生理需要这种说法，即便是卡卡西也不禁觉得有一点点受伤。但他还是安慰带土说：“没关系，你又没有强迫我。”

“你真的不生气吗？”带土担心地问。

“不生气。”卡卡西的语气十分肯定。

“你真是个好人。”带土感动地说。“那我以后还可以继续……来麻烦你吗？”

似乎是怕卡卡西会拒绝，他这样说完之后又迅速补充一句：“一旦我找到了女朋友就绝对不会再来麻烦你了，你完全可以放心！”

“好啊。”卡卡西没怎么多想就答应了下来。

那天的表白，大概是被带土看出来了吧？当天的稍晚时候，卡卡西才意识到了这个问题。

因为知道了卡卡西的心意但又没有回应的打算，所以装作什么都不知道。因为知道隐藏着这种心意的卡卡西多半不会拒绝他的请求，所以昨天晚上才会走到卡卡西的房间里来。如果真是这样的话，带土对他提出这种要求算不算是有些过分呢？

应该是不算的吧，卡卡西想。因为他心里并不觉得生气，带土也确实没有强迫他做任何事。他反倒有些庆幸带土身边暂时没有其他可以依赖的人，否则与带土一起度过昨天晚上的就会换成是别人了。虽然得不到对方的心，能够得到身体大概也是不错的结果吧。

带土的家里蹲生活并没有持续太久。许多人早就对他天天游手好闲坐收村子的失业救济金一事意见颇大，其中存在感最为强烈的就是鹿丸，因为他是卡卡西目前最为得力的辅佐之一，几乎每天都会在卡卡西面前念叨类似的事情。

“免除死刑的条件是让罪犯活下来赎罪，就像大蛇丸和药师兜现在所做的一样。宇智波带土明明已经治好了伤却不去接任务赚钱，我们要怎么向大名和村子里各大家族的人交代？”

“要是让他离开村子的话，可能会被他跑掉。”

在卡卡西这样解释之后，鹿丸的神情变得更加严厉了。

“就算他一直待在村子里，要是他想跑的话也没有人能拦得住他。都是因为火影大人您说了相信他，所以我们才会解除他的监禁。难道火影大人事到如今才要告诉我您并不相信他不会再做出背叛村子的事情吗？”

“嘛，你先冷静下来……”卡卡西放下手中的笔，往后一仰靠向了椅背。“我当然是相信他的，但这跟担心他会跑掉之间并不存在矛盾啊。”

“我完全不明白您的意思。”鹿丸说。

放弃了说服卡卡西的鹿丸干脆绕过他直接去找带土见了一面，后者居然很乐意地接下了鹿丸为他挑选的任务。

“我还要抓紧时间存钱结婚。”带土干劲十足地向卡卡西解释说。“完成任务的佣金可比失业救济金要高多了。”

卡卡西倒是没他这么想得开。虽然最近接到的大多是与战后重建有关的委托，即便是等级较高的任务也不会有特别高的危险性，但是完全不发生意外这种事情总是无法保证的。再加上还要担心带土的旧伤会不会复发，担心他会不会趁机跑掉不再回来，卡卡西的安眠药就在这样的担心中很快被吃完了。

四战之后各种事情千头万绪，卡卡西原本只是时有时无的轻微失眠症状也自然而然地有所加剧。他大概每半个月会找小樱拿一次安眠药，可是这次的药不到一个星期就已经吃完了，小樱将新的药交给他的时候神色看起来十分担忧。

“长期过量服药会让身体形成依赖，副作用的风险也会增加，请无论如何都不要忘记这一点。”

“只是最近烦心的事情比较多，等过了这段时间大概就会好了。”

“烦心的事情……是指带土的事情吗？”

小樱突然变得尖锐的语气让卡卡西稍微皱起了眉头。

“带土现在正住在老师的家里吧？”小樱继续问道。“他是不是给老师添了很多的麻烦？”

“你怎么会这样想？我们一直相处得很愉快啊。”

“是他单方面地欺负老师你欺负得很愉快吧？”小樱瞪圆了双眼凝视着卡卡西。“从前他被关起来的时候就总是当着大家的面用那么难听的话来骂老师，老师你也不知道给他点教训。上次那个超级过分的恶作剧，我之所以没有反对到底也是想借机让老师给他点颜色瞧瞧，可是老师居然连一点生气的反应都没有。”

卡卡西不知道为什么最近的年轻人火气总是这么大。

“你先不要这么激动……”

“恕我直言，老师你现在就是身处在校园霸凌中而不自知的状态。”

小樱面不改色地对着自己毕业已经将近二十年、目前年龄为三十代前半的老师使用了“校园霸凌”这个词。

“我也是经历过校园霸凌的，仅仅是因为额头比较宽就被班上的同学孤立排挤，所以这种事情我了解得再清楚不过了。在面对欺负自己的人的时候一定要态度强硬地反击，要是一味只知道忍气吞声的话将来的日子一定会越来越悲惨的！”

“悲惨……？”卡卡西诧异地笑了。“怎么可能会悲惨呢……老师我现在每天都过得很开心，你完全没有担心的必要哦。”

小樱一脸不信地抱起了双臂。

“要是真的开心的话怎么会失眠得这么严重呢？”

“我只是还不能适应成为火影之后的工作强度而已。等到重建的各项工作都上了轨道之后，情况一定会变得好起来的，所以你真的不用担心老师的事情。”卡卡西再次强调。“老师现在真的过得很好。”

除却带土为了执行任务而离开村子的时候，他现在不必再去慰灵碑就能每天都跟带土说上话，甚至还能见上面，这样的生活跟悲惨这种词语怎么可能扯得上关系呢？如果说他的世界自从十八年前失去带土之后就变成了地狱，如今则仿佛从地狱突然升上了天堂一样幸福。如果在此之上还要再奢求些什么别的东西的话，难道不是太过贪心了吗？


	3. 【带卡】重建（三）

告别家里蹲生涯后，带土的结婚事业很快就有了初步的进展。契机是一次在水之国执行任务的时候，他结识了一个名叫映美子的女孩，在第二次见面时还成功得到了对方的手机邮件地址。只要是没有任务的晚上，带土就会一直窝在沙发上捧着手机给映美子发邮件，吃饭的时候也是一只手拿筷子另一只手不停地戳着手机。

“这个土豆炖牛肉做得真的很好吃！”带土头也不抬地说出了他在晚餐期间的第二句话。顺带一提第一句话是“我开动了”，和第二句话一样也是在眼睛盯着手机的情况下说出来的。

卡卡西正想说一句谢谢夸奖的时候，带土又开口说出了第三句话：“不知道映美子会不会做土豆炖牛肉呢？”

这样说着，他在手机上快速戳了几下，然后没过多久就响起了着信提示音。

“哈哈，她说会做！”带土开心地说。“映美子长得这么可爱，一定也很擅长料理吧。真的好想尝尝看啊，映美子亲手制作的料理！”

卡卡西此刻只想将整锅土豆炖牛肉都扣到眼前这个人的头上，但他最终只是生硬地说：“不如你现在就到水之国去拜托她做给你吃，反正使用神威的话想去什么地方都是一眨眼的事情。”

话说出口的瞬间卡卡西就立即后悔了。他觉得自己只是在逞一时的口舌之快，除了暴露出自己既丑陋又可笑的嫉妒心之外根本没有任何用处。除此之外，他还担心带土在自己的怂恿之下真的会用神威跑到水之国去找映美子。虽然因为体内有初代火影的细胞而暂时不必担心视力下降的问题，但毕竟是曾经因为心脏被破坏、尾兽也被抽出而差点挂掉的身体，医生也反复告诫说过分使用查克拉的情况需要尽量避免。

听了卡卡西的话，带土还真的露出了思考的神色。幸好他考虑片刻之后说他们现在才刚刚开始交往，这么快就提出想吃对方的手作料理这种要求未免太过唐突。卡卡西心说那你都被我喂了快一个月了怎么从来不见你客气。

“话说回来，不管是映美子的事情还是其他别的事情，差不多也应该到琳那里去报告一声了。”带土接着说道。“我们明天早上一起去看望琳吧？”

“我明天有工作。”卡卡西说。

“工作什么的只要迟到不就行了吗？”

卡卡西本想反驳说别以为谁都像你一样任性妄为，可是很快又意识到自己在这件事情上并没有资格指责带土。虽然成为火影之后至今还没有迟到过，但在过去的十八年间，他确实因为总是在慰灵碑前沉浸在对带土的思念中而迟到过无数次。从前都会在看望带土的时候顺路为琳上供，可是带土再次现身之后他就没有再去过慰灵碑。再加上四战之后工作繁忙，算起来也有相当长的一段时间没有看望过琳了。越想越觉得过意不去，卡卡西最终还是同意了带土的提议。

为了第二天早上能够早起，卡卡西睡前服下了三片安眠药。或许正如小樱所说的那样身体对药物产生了依赖吧，他一开始只要服用一片安眠药就可以睡得很沉，渐渐地要服用两片甚至三片才能勉强睡着。虽然知道滥用药物存在危险性，但是睡眠不足本身也会带来许多的麻烦。只有与带土共度的那些夜晚可以让他无需依靠药物也顺利入睡，可是自从带土与映美子开始交往之后，他就按照约定再也没有向卡卡西提出过那方面的要求。

尽管服用了超出剂量标准的药物，卡卡西这天晚上还是一直到了凌晨三点多也无法入睡。想着就算再继续躺着也睡不了多久，他干脆起床来到厨房着手准备当天要带到办公室当午饭的便当盒。将煮好的切块蔬菜和煎鸡蛋放在便当盒的第一层之后，从冰箱里取出晚餐时预先分装出来的土豆炖牛肉倒进了便当盒的第二层。

映美子也会做土豆炖牛肉，卡卡西突然想起带土在晚餐的时候说过的话。如果这两人能顺利交往下去的话，映美子总有一天也会为带土做土豆炖牛肉的便当吧？这个想法让卡卡西的心情一下子变得烦躁起来。

卡卡西不想知道有关带土的女朋友的任何事情。如果可以的话，想要装作带土并没有和任何人在交往，也不会在结婚之后就立即从卡卡西的家里搬出去。为什么带土就是不能体谅他的心情，一定要在他的面前映美子映美子地说个不停呢？到底是完全没有察觉到卡卡西对自己抱有什么样的感情，还是虽然已经察觉到但为了让卡卡西彻底死心而故意说出了这种话？

无论正确的答案是哪一种都好，带土在那一次恶作剧之中面对卡卡西的表白所作出的反应已经清楚表明了两人之间不可能有未来。即便如此卡卡西还是希望带土能够得到幸福，如果带土能够与合适的对象结婚的话他也一定会为带土高兴的。可是他也私心希望这一天不要过早地到来，希望带土留在自己身边的日子不要过早地结束。

走向墓园的路上一直下着绵绵不断的小雨。为了配合卡卡西的上班时间，两人很早就出发离开了家门。卖供品的店铺很多都还没有开门，最终只买了一束包扎精美的花束放在了琳的墓前。

“现在才来看望你，真的很抱歉。”

在说出自己过去十多年来所经历的一切之后，带土再次为自己没能更早地前来看望琳而道歉。

“今后要是和映美子结婚的话，大概也不能常来看望你了吧。”

“你的意思是，”卡卡西有些惊讶，“你准备搬到水之国去住？”

“是啊。我比较喜欢那边的环境。”

“木叶的环境……也很不错啊。”卡卡西装作不在意地说道。

带土居然这么轻巧地就说出了想要离开这种话，这让卡卡西感到相当受挫。难道木叶已经没有任何值得他留恋的人和事物了吗？

“其实你可以把映美子接到木叶来，这样你就可以经常有机会来看望琳了。”

“琳是不会介意这种事情的。”带土温柔地凝视着墓碑说道。“就算我去到了很远的地方定居，也不能经常使用神威回来看她，她也一定会为我高兴的吧。”

“是啊。”卡卡西像叹息一样说道。

如果是琳的话一定会更加真心地为带土献上祝福吧，而不是像他一样虚情假意地说着连自己都无法相信的话。带土一定也更希望如今站在自己身边的人是琳，而不是像卡卡西这种只有嘴上会说实则什么都办不到的人。

“对不起。”卡卡西的嘴唇颤抖着。“我没能保护琳，没能守住我们的约定。对不起。”

“你都在说些什么呢！”带土转过头来瞪着他。“我不是说过我从来没有责怪过你吗？”

“可是……”

“可是什么？你不相信我？”

“当然不是！”卡卡西连忙否定。“可是那个时候……”

“那个时候，琳为了保护村子而自己选择了牺牲。她是拯救了村子的英雄。”带土直视着卡卡西的眼睛说道。“你也是一样的，卡卡西。是你的雷切拯救了木叶。”

卡卡西觉得自己无法承受起这样的评价。正想提出反驳的时候，带土继续说道：“所以那个时候我才会选择你啊。我的心脏也被斑植下了和琳的心脏上一样的符咒，所以我无法伤害自己。你一开始总是手下留情可是让我相当头疼，幸好最后还是成功诱导你破坏了我心脏上的符咒。”

说到这里，带土好像想到了什么可笑的事情一样笑出了声。

“不过，不愧是复制忍者卡卡西唯一的原创忍术啊，真的好厉害。想要贯穿昔日同伴的胸口，没有比这更加合适的招式了吧？”

卡卡西只觉得肺部的空气好像一下子被抽空了。被细雨打湿的面罩紧贴着面部，让他的呼吸变得更加困难。

“那个时候……”他艰难地说，“那个时候的你是敌人……”

“啊，对的对的，是敌人没错。”带土爽快地点了点头。“不过佐助三年前逃离木叶的时候，也是用雷切捅穿了鸣人的胸口吧？那个时候他才十三岁，应该是比你捅死琳的时候还要小？应该说不愧是宇智波家的孩子呢，还是说你作为老师教导有方？”

卡卡西的膝盖几乎瘫软下去，必须用尽全力才能勉强站稳。在带土目光冰冷的注视之下，他说不出一句反驳的话语。

带土的想法究竟为何，他现在终于明白了。带土并没有原谅他。不管是琳的死也好，贯穿他的心脏的事情也好，带土从来都没有原谅过他。

尽管如此，他的心中并没有任何类似惊讶的情绪。或许是因为他从一开始就已经有所预料了吧。带土根本就不可能会原谅他，这原本就是再显而易见不过的事情。


	4. 【带卡】重建（四）

谈钱永远是最伤感情的。现在小樱和鹿丸快要在火影办公室里吵起来了，或者说已经吵起来了。起因是小樱想委托村外的专门机构为村民提供战后的心理援助，可是因为预算太高而遭到了鹿丸的反对。

“你们出生得比较晚所以可能不知道，其实村子在三战之后也委托过一次心理援助的机构。”等到两人的争论告一段落之后，卡卡西才这样插话道。“可是取得的效果并不理想。”

“关于这件事情我也查阅了大量的资料，当时之所以没能实现预期的效果主要是有两个原因。一方面是为了省钱而选择了不够专业的机构，另一方面则是援助介入的时间点过早。”小樱有条不紊地分析道。“我这次打算委托的机构在专业性上有着无可挑剔的口碑，反映在价格上自然也会相应比较昂贵，但是总比弄巧成拙制造二次伤害的好。从时机来看，现在距离战争结束已经有大半年的时间了。正常程度的应激反应理当早已平复消失，所以更容易筛选出真正需要心理援助的那部分村民。”

“没钱。”鹿丸说。

“不要以为因为不是身体上的创伤所以放着不管也没关系，心理问题要是变得严重起来的话总有一天会引起身体上的症状。除此之外，我们村子的叛忍多么具有破坏力可是众所周知的事情。从大蛇丸到药师兜到宇智波系列，要是再出一个因为心理问题没有得到及时处理而选择报复社会的叛忍，我们今后还能在其他忍村面前抬得起头来吗？”

“没钱。”鹿丸说。

“卡卡西老师！！？”小樱气势汹汹地轻轻抚摸了一下卡卡西的办公桌，桌上摆放的所有物品都顿时一震。

……我明明什么都没说啊为什么要吼我？卡卡西无辜地心想。

“其实也不是完全没得商量。”等到小樱离开了办公室之后，鹿丸才慢悠悠地开口。“我上次提过的那个S级任务，酬劳差不多就能抵付这份预算的七成左右。”

“不行。”卡卡西想都不想就回答。

“我们现在对宇智波带土的利用率实在是太低了。”鹿丸自顾自地继续说道。“做二休五不说，每次接的都是能够当天来回的短期任务。就这样还要给他发上忍级别的基本工资，佣金也按小队队长的比例提成，同样是花这些钱都可以多养五个下忍了。”

“之所以能够当天来回是因为带土的能力出众。”卡卡西耐心地解释。“如果换成别的忍者可没有这个效率。”

“既然能力出众，为什么不让他接高级别的任务？火影大人是不相信他的能力还是不相信他对村子的忠诚？”

“我已经说过很多次了，我对带土的信任没有任何保留。”

“毫无保留地信任，但却禁止他租住村中心以外地段的房子，甚至要求他搬进自己家中居住？这不是太过矛盾了吗，火影大人？”

鹿丸的质问让卡卡西的内心出现了短暂的动摇。虽然搬进自己家住是由带土主动提出的，可是鹿丸所说的其他部分的确是事实。当初设置这个禁令的时候自己心里到底是怎么想的，卡卡西已经有些记不起来了。他理应是相信带土不会离开的，但同时又担心他会离开，这难道真的是很矛盾的两件事情吗？

走近家门的时候发现二楼自己房间的窗户亮着灯，卡卡西的心立即提了起来。在玄关处换了鞋之后就立即上了二楼，走到房门处就看到了正在为“笨卡卡”浇水的带土的身影。

自从与映美子开始交往之后，带土减少了进入卡卡西房间的次数，对“笨卡卡”的照顾也不如从前那般尽心了。卡卡西也是这时才注意到“笨卡卡”的不少叶子边缘已经出现了灰败的迹象，枝条也蔫蔫地垂落下来，与旁边的“ウッキー君”比起来完全是一副气息奄奄的样子。

“今天早上我说了非常过分的话，真的很对不起。”一见卡卡西走进来，带土立即放下浇水壶向他道起了歉。

原本已经做好了会被对方冷淡对待的准备，没想到带土却是这样的反应，卡卡西不禁有些无措：“其实……你也并没有说错任何事……”

“你这样说是还在责怪我吗？”带土走上前来用力地握住了他的手，卡卡西的脑海里有了一瞬间的空白。

“我怎么会责怪你……”

带土没等他把话说完就把他压倒在床上，一边动手解他的衣服，一边用牙齿咬住他的面罩扯了下来。卡卡西一时之间如堕雾中，抬起双手抓住了带土的肩膀。

“你不是说过找到女朋友之后就不会再……”

“已经分手了。”带土敷衍地说。“今天刚刚分的。”

“可是……”

可是带土今天早上才刚刚在琳的墓前说起要跟映美子结婚的事情，怎么会在那之后这么快就分了手呢？

“难道你不相信我吗？”仿佛看穿了他的心思，带土直视着卡卡西的眼睛问道。

“我相信你。”卡卡西几乎是反射性地回答。

他当然是相信带土的。他怎么可能会不相信带土呢？

明明距离上一次已经过了很长很长的时间，带土却没有表现出丝毫的急切，反倒是耐心到了折磨人的地步。卡卡西全身的每一个地方几乎都被他揉搓过舔弄过，但是一直叫喊得声音都嘶哑了也没能被进入，也没能被允许射出过哪怕一次。卡卡西到了最后几乎是哀求着带土快点插进来，被进入之后才捅了没两下就在带土的身上射得一塌糊涂。带土等待他身体的颤抖完全平息之后才再次开始了动作。

“映美子。”带土一边在他的身体里进出，一边在他耳旁低语道。“映美子我喜欢你。”

卡卡西一开始还以为是自己的耳朵出了问题。可是带土一直不停地念着映美子的名字，卡卡西就是想要装作听错也没办法做到。

“不要这样。”卡卡西想要这样说，可是就连一丝声音都发不出来。

带土一直持续着缓慢而温柔的动作，呼唤映美子的名字的声音也温柔到了极点。卡卡西心痛得几近昏厥，可是身体里被搅动的地方居然还能传达出快感，这让他就像置身事外般地感到了困惑不解。

等到带土睡过去之后，卡卡西才挣脱他的怀抱下了床。他下楼到厨房里倒了一杯水，刚刚把安眠药放进嘴里就忍不住一阵干呕，将药片吐在了厨房的水槽中。

带土仍然对自己心存怨恨，这已经是再明确不过的现实了。他一直以来故意漠视自己的感情的行为，既不是因为没有察觉到自己对他抱有何种心意，也不是为了让自己彻底死心。他是故意要让自己陷入到痛苦之中，因为自己正是当年造成了他一切痛苦的罪魁祸首。

从今以后应该怎么做才好？卡卡西心神恍惚地思考着。如果让带土尽情发泄积怨的话，他会不会终有一天不再怨恨卡卡西呢？还是说与此相反，两人继续待在一起只会给双方都一直带来痛苦？

像今晚这样残酷的经历，无论如何都不想再体验第二次了。如果继续容忍带土的报复，说不定更加痛苦的事情也可能会降临到他的身上吧？尽管如此，只要一想到若是放任带土离开说不定会回到像过去的十八年一样再也无法与他见面的日子，卡卡西就彻底失去了打破目前局面的勇气。

接下来的数日里，为了尽量避免与带土碰面，卡卡西每天都会很早地出门前往办公室，下班之后也在外面的餐厅里吃晚饭，一直待到深夜才回到家中。就像与他达成了什么默契一样，带土在没有任务的时候也把自己一直关在房间里，很少出现在厨房或者客厅这些有可能遇到卡卡西的地方。

一天晚上，卡卡西回到家的时候发现带土的房间没有亮着灯。坐在客厅里等了快一个小时也不见他回来，卡卡西只好简单地洗了个澡然后回到了自己的房间里。虽然事先服下了两片安眠药，可是一直躺到凌晨两点多还是没能睡着。他一直侧耳留意着隔壁房间与楼下的响动，带土一直没有回家。

到了接近三点的时候，卡卡西从床上爬起来，换了一身衣服出门回到了火影办公室。查阅昨日的任务安排卷轴之后，他发现带土昨天接了一个C级任务。正想着区区的C级任务不可能超过一天还没完成，想着带土是不是在任务结束之后又去了什么别的地方的时候，他突然觉得任务委托人的名字看起来十分熟悉。在意识到他曾经在什么地方看到过这个名字之后，卡卡西感到一阵冰冷的恐惧爬上了脊背。循着任务的编号找到了记载任务详细资料的卷轴，看见了那个即便放在S级任务中也极为丰厚的报酬数额，卡卡西心中的猜想得到了证实。

带土在早上的七点左右被同小队的同伴抬进了木叶医院。医生向卡卡西保证他的身上没有严重的外伤，之所以意识不清只是因为查克拉消耗过度，只要稍事休息就会很快醒来。卡卡西用手机给鹿丸发了一封请假的邮件，坐在带土的病床旁边一步都不肯离开。

接近午饭时间的时候，护士小姐推着餐车走进病房问卡卡西是否需要午餐的便当盒。虽然连早饭都还没吃，可是完全提不起任何食欲，卡卡西只留下了一份便当以防带土醒来之后会觉得饿。就像是被饭菜的香味引诱了一样，带土没过多久就睁开了眼睛。

看见卡卡西之后，带土动了动嘴唇，像是想要说些什么。但是因为他的脸上还罩着氧气罩，所以他又抬起手去摘。卡卡西连忙站起来制止了他的动作。虽然不知道为什么仅仅是查克拉消耗过度也要用上氧气罩这种看上去这么吓人的东西，但是既然用上了就肯定不会没有用处。

经过了十几秒钟的拉锯战，躺在病床上的人居然取得了胜利，成功摘掉了氧气罩扔到一边，朝卡卡西露出了炫耀般的笑容。

然后卡卡西就一拳揍向了那张脸。没等带土反应过来，他又在同样的地方狠狠地揍了第二拳。

带土用手捂住了被揍的左半边脸。他脸上的笑容消失了，神色冷静得几乎有些阴沉，眼睛里闪动着复杂难解的光芒。

“为什么要打我？”带土问。

卡卡西不说话。

“为什么要打我，卡卡西？”带土又问了一次。“你是不是觉得很生气？”

卡卡西原本想要摇头。可是他刚才确实揍了带土两拳，如果没有生气的话他又为什么要打人呢？这样想着，他最终还是点了点头。

“为什么要生气？”带土问。“我这次可是为村子挣了不少的钱。”

卡卡西摇了摇头。“你是为了报复我，所以才接这么危险的任务。”

“我为什么要报复你？我不是说过了吗，我从来都没有责怪过你。”

“我不相信。”卡卡西深深地吸了一口气，抬起手按住额头。“你怎么可能从来没有责怪过我。我不相信。”

带土凑上前去握住他的脸，强迫他直视自己的眼睛。“为什么不相信？”

卡卡西的喘息变得急促起来。带土一边顺着他的后背一边提醒他把呼吸放慢。

“你得说出来，卡卡西。究竟为什么不相信我？”

“怎么可能会相信啊。”卡卡西的声音颤抖着。“你要是不责怪我的话，怎么会对我这么过分。”

“我都对你做了什么过分的事情？”

“那个时候……”卡卡西的声音小得几乎听不见。“那个时候明明有那么多的人想要杀你，不想杀你的只有我一个人。我明明就一直在对你手下留情，可是你却非要把我带进时空间，逼我杀你。”

“那个时候我们还是敌人。”

“你知不知道我当时是用什么心情……”卡卡西死死地抓住了带土胸前的衣服。“你有没有想过要是你当时真的被我杀死了，我接下来的生活会变成什么样子？”

“对不起。”带土在卡卡西的额头上亲了一下。“还有别的事情吗？我还对你做了什么过分的事情？”

“还有……”卡卡西的肩膀抖动着，泪水溢出了眼眶。“还有你明明就没有死，可是却过了十八年才出现这件事情。”

“为了月之眼计划的进行，我的存在不能为世人所知。”

就好像因为带土的反驳而感到委屈一样，卡卡西抽泣得更加厉害了。

“你知不知道因为太过想要见到你，我每天都会去慰灵碑找你说话，然后想象着如果你还在的话会怎么样回答我。”卡卡西声嘶力竭地控诉着带土的罪行。“不管是为了取回这只眼睛也好，为了取走这条性命也好，要是你能更早地出现在我的面前，让我知道你还活在这个世界上，我这十多年来的人生又怎么会过得这么悲惨？”

“对不起。”带土不顾卡卡西的反抗将他紧紧抱在了怀里。“真的很对不起，卡卡西。”


	5. 【带卡】重建（五）（完）

还没睁开眼睛就感觉到了久违的神清气爽。身体轻得好像没有重量，脑袋里面也像是被冷水洗过一遍一样的清醒。原本以为已经到了第二天早上，可是室内一片昏暗，墙上的夜光挂钟指示的时间是九时四十多分。

借着窗外微弱的亮光，卡卡西看见带土正坐在病床旁边的扶手椅上。那原本是他等待带土醒来的时候所坐的位置。

“不用担心，医生说你只是太累了。”带土说。“再睡一会儿吧？”

卡卡西一点都不觉得累。没有事先服用安眠药却一口气睡了近十个小时，这是他很久没有过的体验了。可是就在看见带土的瞬间，那种胸口被重物压迫住的感觉再度浮现了出来。

“有没有觉得什么地方不舒服？”见卡卡西不回答，带土打开了床头柜上的台灯。“口渴吗？要不要喝点水？”

从带土脸上的表情就能看出他的心情十分不错。这是理所当然的吧，最痛恨的人在自己面前痛哭流涕的场景总是大快人心的。卡卡西非常能够理解带土的心情，因为他现在也很想看到带土在自己面前痛苦不堪泣不成声的样子。

他甚至想要把带土的左眼抢回来替换自己的左眼。早前在医院等待带土回村的时候，他的脑海里一直充斥着这个想法。只要有了同样的眼睛，卡卡西就可以在带土身陷险境的时候立即赶到他的身边保护他，不管他去到什么地方都不会再让他逃掉了吧？

卡卡西当时并没有觉得这个想法有什么不对。相比起宣称不惜把对方的手脚全部打断也要将对方带回身边的学生，他仅仅是想要夺回属于自己的眼睛而已。既然是已经送出去的礼物，哪里还有自己留着的道理？可是现在稍微冷静下来之后，他不禁为自己曾经产生过如此可怕的念头而感到难以置信。

“……我先回去了。”

卡卡西从床上坐起来，下床的时候被带土抓住了手臂。

“真的不用再睡一会儿吗？或者我给你削个苹果，你吃了再走？”

带土的声音放得很软，如果是平时的卡卡西多半也会跟着心软下来吧。可是卡卡西不仅没有心软，而且还用力地甩开了带土的手。

要是昨天的任务出了什么意外，他就再也不可能听到这个人的声音，也不可能感受到这双手的温度了。只要一想到带土仅仅为了报复卡卡西这种理由而将自己的生命置于险境，卡卡西就无论如何都没有办法原谅他。

带土一直默不作声地走在卡卡西的身后，一直走到医院大门处才停下来站着，一脸被主人抛弃了的小动物一样的表情。卡卡西知道带土根本就不希望自己留下，因为带土讨厌自己，之所以作出这种表情不过是为了要让卡卡西心里难受。而且他也成功了，卡卡西确实受不了带土这种可怜兮兮的表情。

生气，想要报复，想要看到某个人痛苦的样子，涌上胸口的全都是对于卡卡西而言十分陌生的感情。实在无法就这样咽下这口气，可是一旦看见带土痛苦的样子自己也会感觉痛苦，所以就算想要报复也不知应该从何下手。

次日小樱向卡卡西重新提交了心理援助的相关预算，在得到他的签名之后突然问起了带土的情况。

“我已经从鹿丸那里听说了，带土接受这次任务的条件就是任务酬金必须用于我这份心理援助的预算……”小樱有些不好意思似地低下了头。“希望他没有伤得太严重才好？”

这件事情卡卡西还是第一次听说。“这种条件……鹿丸为什么会接受？”其实他更想问的是带土怎么会提出这种条件。

“鹿丸也有向我解释过，他反对我的提案仅仅是出于经费的考虑，并不是真的认为心理援助缺乏必要性。再加上这次任务没有了带土的能力就会十分难办，酬金也很可能到不了手，鹿丸会接受条件也不奇怪。倒是带土居然会主动提出这个条件让我比较意外，没想到他会对我的提案这么热心……”

“带土他……从小就是个很热心的人。”

对于这一点，卡卡西本应比世界上的任何一个人都要了解，可是他却误以为带土接受任务是为了故意与他作对。现在得知了这样的内情，卡卡西不禁觉得如释重负，同时又仿佛觉得若有所失。

“他基本上没怎么受伤，但还需要留院观察几天。你要是有空的话可以去看看他。”

村子恐怕里没有多少会愿意去探望带土的人，那个家伙说不定会觉得寂寞的吧。就算卡卡西去了带土也不会觉得高兴，如果小樱可以去陪他说说话也好。卡卡西正在心中这样考虑着，可是小樱却一脸歉意地笑着摆了摆手。

“我也很想去，可是最近真的很忙。”

“是为了跟心理援助的机构联络的事情吗？”

“这也是一方面，但还有更加紧急的事情。”

小樱在文件夹里翻找了一下，抽出一叠资料递给了卡卡西。

“这是水之国大约一年前上市的新药，主要用于治疗中至重度心理创伤引起的疾病，在治疗失眠和戒除安眠药依赖方面的效果最为显著。我正在跟那边的制药方洽谈，看他们现已进行的临床试验能否符合木叶的上市标准，具体情形到时候再向老师详细汇报吧。”

自从四战结束以来，小樱在医疗领域里为战后重建做了大量的工作。卡卡西很为自己的学生感到自豪，但他同时也担心小樱会不会把自己逼得太紧了。

“其实你也不用太过着急。像是失眠或者安眠药依赖这种问题，过一段时间说不定就会自然好起来的。”

卡卡西原本也以为自己对安眠药的依赖十分严重，就算吃了两到三片安眠药有的时候还是会睡不好。可是他昨天一整天都没有吃过药，在医院里仍然熟睡了近十个小时。回到家里原本没打算再睡所以也还是没有吃药，没想到洗完澡之后刚在床上坐了一会儿就很快又陷入了梦乡，早上起来的时候精神也非常不错。

“这是一般人经常会有的误解。但要知道失眠严重起来是可能会致命的，村子里需要定期处方安眠药的患者数量也一直在增加。”小樱的神色变得严肃起来。“为了更好地起到戒除安眠药依赖的效果，这种新药的形状、色泽与气味都做成了与安眠药一模一样的样子。取得病人家属的同意之后，在病人不知情的情况下将处方的安眠药逐步替换成这种治疗失眠的新药，水之国的许多医院都已经采取了这种新的治疗方案，而且疗效都十分明显。”

听到小樱说新药的形态与安眠药一模一样的时候，卡卡西突然心中一动。

“那么这种新药吃下去之后会产生和安眠药一样的效果吗？”

“当然不会。”小樱说。“这种药对于治疗失眠的效果是比较缓慢的，服下之后并没有助眠的作用，但也几乎不会产生药物依赖。”

卡卡西从衣服口袋里掏出了自己平时服用的安眠药的瓶子。

“你能不能帮我看一下，这里面装着的是不是你所说的那种新药？”

“诶？可是这种药还没有在木叶上市，在水之国也是处方药，老师你是怎么样买到的？”小樱有些惊讶地接过了药瓶。“因为新药的外观和普通安眠药几乎一样，我需要拿这些药去做个检测，大概一个小时之后出结果。”

卡卡西看了一眼时间。

“这件事情不急。现在都快下班了，你明天有空的时候再去做检测吧。”

之所以会加上这一句吩咐，一方面是不想加重学生的负担，另一方面则是因为卡卡西有点害怕知道结果。如果他的安眠药真的被替换成了小樱所说的那种新药，能够有机会做出这种事情的基本上只有一个人选。那个人真的会做出这种事情吗？真的会愿意，为了他这种人……

卡卡西不想自作多情，希望越大失望越大这个道理他要是事到如今还不明白的话就真是笨蛋之中的笨蛋了。可是，结合今天与小樱的谈话中获取的新情报，仔细梳理了带土回到木叶以来的种种举动，他不由自主地将一切都往有利于自己的方向解释了一遍。

带土一直都在以伤害自己取乐，卡卡西在心中这样说服着自己。与此同时，他又忍不住为带土的行为辩解，觉得他之所以这样做或许是另有原因的。仅仅是想到或许会有这种可能性卡卡西就高兴得心脏一阵颤抖，可是一切或许只是他的一厢情愿这个现实又让他感到焦躁不已。

回家的路上经过了很多食肆，可是卡卡西因为没有胃口而一直拿不定主意，只能在商店街上来回地闲逛。在山中家的花店门前走过的时候，卡卡西突然想起来最近几天因为心情低落而一直没有给“笨卡卡”和“ウッキー君”浇水。两盆盆栽都放在卡卡西的房间里，带土最近又一直在刻意地避开他，要是连带土也忘记了浇水的话……

想到这里，卡卡西晚饭都不吃就匆匆忙忙地赶回家，可是显然已经为时已晚了。“ウッキー君”的情况还稍微好些，只有部分叶子的边缘发黄变卷。“笨卡卡”的样子则糟糕透了，所有的叶子和枝条都死气沉沉地垂落下来，颜色也是一片灰白，找不到任何一处还有绿色的地方。

卡卡西立即捧起“笨卡卡”赶到了山中花店，看店的井野抬头看见他之后惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“发生什么事情了吗，火影大人？是不是有什么紧急的任务……”

“不，我想请你救一救我家的盆栽！”卡卡西小心翼翼地将“笨卡卡”放在了井野的面前。

“这是……”井野对着盆栽认真观察起来。

“笨卡卡”还有救吗？要是救不回来的话该怎么办？带土知道之后会不会哭？一边在心中这样不断地问着自己，卡卡西心急火燎地观察着井野脸上的神色。

片刻之后，井野抬起头来看向卡卡西。她的脸上露出了微笑。

“完全没有担心的必要。”她语气肯定地说。

听完井野的解释之后，卡卡西带着“笨卡卡”一起来到了木叶医院。带土正坐在病床上削苹果，为了让果皮能掉到垃圾桶里而稍微探出了上身。卡卡西走进病房的时候，带土的视线先是在他手中的“笨卡卡”上停留了数秒，然后又移到了卡卡西的脸上。

“你要吃苹果吗？”带土有些迟疑地问。

卡卡西没有回答。他走到带土的床边将“笨卡卡”放在了床头柜上。

“这是一盆雪兔草。”卡卡西说。“我也是今天才听说的，原来‘笨卡卡’是一种名叫雪兔草的植物。”

“雪兔草？”带土好奇地说。“这个名字还挺好听的。为什么要这样叫呢？”

“因为它的叶子都是白色的，而且会像兔子耳朵一样耷拉下来。”卡卡西解释道。“但这只是它健康的时候的样子。如果雪兔草的健康出了问题，尤其是到了垂死的时候，它的枝条就会变得挺拔起来，颜色也会变成绿色。”

“好神奇的植物啊。”带土感叹。“照你这么说，雪兔草到了垂死的时候反倒会变成一般植物健康的样子，这不就没人能看出来它需要救助了吗？”

“所以说这是一种愚蠢的植物啊。”卡卡西评价。“即便到了垂死的时候，雪兔草也不一定就救不回来了。只要坚持定期浇水施肥，还有把坏死的叶片摘除，尤其是变成了深绿色的部分一定要连着枝条一起拔掉，它还是有可能会恢复健康的。可是，大部分人并不了解雪兔草的这种习性，所以只会由着它慢慢枯死。”

“这才不是愚蠢，我倒觉得这是一种很温柔的植物呢。”带土反驳说。“它大概是不想让周围的人担心，所以才故意装出一副很有精神的样子吧。”

“可是，如果它最终因为得不到救助而死掉了，反倒会让照顾它的人更加伤心吧？逃避毕竟是解决不了问题的啊。”

“这可是我花了十多年的时间才想明白的道理，你怎么一下子就想通了呢？”带土不甘心地这样说道，可是他注视着卡卡西的眼睛突然变得闪闪发亮。“真不愧是天才的卡卡西啊。”

卡卡西可不会就这样被糊弄过去。

“那种药在水之国是处方药吧？你是怎么样买到这么多的？”

说出这句话的时候，卡卡西的手心都有些出汗了。他不知道带土在听到这句话之后会是什么反应，如果带土表示不知情的话自己应该如何处理这个局面。

可是带土立即就露出了沾沾自喜的笑容。

“任何规矩都总有变通的办法……那个药店老板有个十二岁的儿子，明年就要参加忍者学校的毕业考试了，可是成绩一直上不去。我用手机远程辅导了一下他的功课，他的进步很明显，药店老板一高兴自然就答应通融了……”

“所以你平时一天到晚用手机发邮件……”

“当然是在给那孩子在线答疑啊。”

“不是在给你的女朋友发邮件？”卡卡西皱起眉头。

“女朋友……我哪有什么女朋友，哪里有女孩子能看得上我……”带土这时候倒羞赧了起来。“想象中的女朋友倒是有一个啦，一个白色头发的嘴角有美人痣的大美人。我给她取名叫映美子，因为‘映美’这个词和‘笑（えみ）’同音。”

说到这里，带土转过头来神色认真地直视着卡卡西的眼睛。

“因为我觉得他笑起来的样子真的很好看，所以才取了这个名字。”

卡卡西觉得自己的脸颊烫得厉害，深吸一口气之后不自然地移开了目光。

“这算是什么理由？那我要是觉得你的胸肌特别好看，我是不是应该给你取个名字叫‘筋肉子’？”

“哈哈，这个名字也挺好听的。”带土笑了。

卡卡西没有说话，带土于是也不说话了，拿起那个早就变了颜色的苹果啃了起来，每啃一口就偷偷瞄一眼卡卡西的表情。

“我果然还是无法相信你。”

等到带土啃完了大半个苹果之后，卡卡西才终于开口说道。

“我无法相信你对木叶的忠诚，也无法相信你今后不会从村子逃走再生事端。从今以后，我会负起火影的责任时刻监视你的一举一动。你的存折和银行卡都必须交给我保管，住所也必须固定在离我最近的地方。在外执行任务的期间，你每隔一个小时就必须发送一次邮件向我汇报情况。漏掉一次就扣发当月奖金，漏掉三次我就会把你未来一个月的任务代号全部改为‘旗木筋肉子’。”

卡卡西的这些严厉举措一定非常过分吧，因为带土听完之后当场就哭了出来。

“太过分了……”带土抽着鼻子不住地抹眼泪。“你怎么能够这样对待我？”

最痛恨的人在自己面前痛哭流涕的场景总是大快人心的，卡卡西不禁在心中这样感叹。这种感觉实在太过美妙了，所以就连带土凑过来将眼泪和手上的苹果汁全都蹭到了他的衣服上的时候，他也没有伸手去推开。


End file.
